


Daddy

by jamesboobchanan



Series: Bucky Oneshots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, No Smut, oooh buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesboobchanan/pseuds/jamesboobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your parents come to visit and have dinner with the team. When you ask for the salt, things get a bit messy and some personal kinks come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> [not edited]

“Bucky do you have that shirt on yet?” You holler, peeking out of the bathroom with a strand of hair clamped in a curling iron.

Bucky shuffles out of the walk-in closet holding a black tshirt and navy sweater. “Which one was it?”

You sigh, ducking back into the bathroom saying, “The navy blue with the thick bumps on the shoulder.” Bucky makes a sound of understanding and you focus your attention on placing your curled hair in it’s place and using generous amounts of hairspray. You’re working on applying the perfect lipstick to match Bucky’s sweater when said man comes in. He’s got his sweater on with a pair of dark wash jeans and some black boots. “Give me a second and I’ll do your hair,” you mumble, swiping one last coat of the liquid lipstick on. You stand back, double checking that your wings are even and that your eyeshadow is perfectly blended and that your lipstick has clean edges, before grabbing a comb.

“Why are we all so dressed up? I mean, your parents have seen you naked,” Bucky say against your chest as you comb his hair back into a neat bun.

“Babe, I was five when they gave me my first cocktail dress and diamond earrings. My parents have always been the rich snooty type.” When you’re satisfied that Bucky looks good, you tell him to stand. “Good, okay, let’s go make sure everyone else is presentable.” You pull on your formal black cocktail dress, some stockings, and black pumps before checking the time. “Shit,” you hiss, pulling Bucky out of the room and to the dining area. The whole team stands there, looking as formal and snotty as can be, and you smile.

“I hope the food is to your liking,” T'Challa says, “Clint and I may not be the best chefs but-”

“-Tony is a dipshit and let the cooks off early,” Clint interrupts and you sigh in dread before putting on a smile.

“I don’t doubt that it tastes wonderful, thank you. Okay everyone, no cussing, no sighing, no laughing loudly, no talking about weapons or fighting, and neverever bring up Netflix or sweatpants or anything that has to do with wearing less than Ralph Lauren, okay?” Everyone nods and you send Bucky to stand by Steve before turning to the elevator and pressing the button to go down.

“Miss, your parents are waiting for you at the bottom,” FRIDAY informs and you squeeze the bridge of you nose and sigh one last time.

“Thank you,” you say as you wait for the elevator doors to open. They reveal the faces of your parents, standing tall and proud. You smile, stepping forward and air kissing your mother’s cheeks and hugging your father. “Hi ma, hi dad,” you say. Despite how uptight your parents are, they’re your parents and you love them.

“Hello dear,” your father greets, his teeth shining through his perfectly manicured mustache.

“Dinner is waiting, if you’ll step in.” When the three of you get to the rest of the team, greetings are exchanged and everything is going swell. Once every body is settled at the dining table and the dishes are spread open for a help yourself serve style, things get hawkward.

Bucky and your father sit right next to each other, and you hope that they get along, but instead your parents chat with Tony and you about money and stocks, you’re kind of just spectating and throwing in a few comments while staring at Bucky and Sam and Steve whom seem to be having a good time.

You pick at the chicken, deciding it needs some salt. It’s sitting right between Bucky and your father, so you say, “Can you pass me the salt, daddy?” Bucky turns from laughing at Sam (with a lust filled smolder at the use of his kink) at the same time your father turns away from Tony and it’s then that you know you fucked up. Both your father and Bucky reach for the salt, both pausing when they see the other man’s hand. The room goes dead silent as everyone stares. “Shit.”

“Oh, uh, excuse me, sir…I-I thought she said… um, Bucky,” Bucky pulls his hand back and coughs awkwardly. “Sorry, I’ll uh…” You clear your throat, rubbing your arm.

"Uh, it’s getting late,” you say upon seeing the scandalous look on your mother’s face. It’s the look of utter disappointment. Your father just stares at you, eyes wide. You stand, “Well, it was good having you two over, visit again soon,” you rush them into the elevator. As soon as the door is closed you turn around to face the amused Avengers and blushing Bucky.

“Sooo… Daddy kink, huh?” Pietro says, earning chuckles as you sit in your seat.

“Good luck getting out of this one, big boy,” you say, glancing at Bucky before opting to stare at your plate in embarrassment.

“Uh, no no no… I thought she said Bucky and…- Yeah, whatever. I like when [Y/N] calls me daddy,” Bucky sighs, rubbing a hand down his face and you snort to yourself.

“Well good luck getting me to do so tonight,” you mutter, sending him a glare through your lashes.

“Oh, Daddy!” Tony says, standing up to lean close to Bucky, “Spank me harder! Oh yes, yes!” His voice is falsetto, trying to imitate you.

“Oh, daddy is going to, baby,” Sam joins in, standing up to grab Tony’s shoulders. His voice is deeper than usual, imitating Bucky. You roll you eyes, leaning back in your seat and rubbing your neck.

“Jesus Christ, guys,” you say as the other join in. T'Challa begins cracking some knock knock jokes with the daddy kink theme, Pietro zooms around Bucky repeating daddy over and over again, Sam and Tony continue their gay reenactment of how they imagine you and Bucky to have sex, Nat and Wanda smirk at you mouthing things, Clint is bent over the table and slapping his own ass, Vision is watching in wonder at how so many people can be idiots at once, and even Steve is hovering over your shoulder asking about the daddy kink. He’s morbidly curious.

“Oh, for fucksake!” Bucky stands up. “I happen to know that Nat is a dominatrix, Steve is a sub, Wanda uses her powers, T'Challa does some kinky positions, Pietro uses his speed, Clint likes it semipublic, Tony passes out before he climaxes, and Sam has a bird theme.” Everyone freezes as Bucky blurts out the list of things they like.

“How do you know?” Nat asks suspiciously.

“I’m an assassin and spy… also you guys have loud conversations with each other about it. Or are just sloppy and loud in general.”

“I gOTTA JET!” Tony dashes from the room, the others scattering before leaving. You grin once you and Bucky are alone.

“Let’s go, daddy,” you say, grabbing Bucky’s hand to lead him to your room.

“NASTY!”

**Author's Note:**

> he he he he  
> hhhhhhhhhhh ahahaha  
> (i have a smoker's laugh, okay?)


End file.
